Random Title that fits this bc i dont title well
by random.screen.name.la.la.la
Summary: Tamaki makes everyone go on a trip to Mori's resort. Hikaru asks Haruhi out, and she says yes. Hikaru doesn't know if she loves him or not so he 'falls off' a cliff and gets a 'concussion' and goes to the hospital, where he pretends like he is in a coma to see what Haruhi will do. To see how much she will visit him and what she will say. I DONT OWN ANYTHING.BISCO HATORI DOES :
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi Fujioka ran as fast as she could towards the third music room. She was late. Again. She dashed around the corner, flung the door open, and ran into the room. And smack into Kyoya Ootori. The tray he was holding flew up into the air, and then crashed into the floor with a loud crash. He fell onto the floor, and so did she. Well, she didn't quite hit the floor. She landed on top of Kyoya. She slowly opened her big brown eyes, only to find herself staring into his deep gray ones. She snapped her eyes shut again, hoping, wishing, _praying_ that it was only a bad dream, and she wasn't lying on top of him. "Haruhi," said Kyoya, "Would you mind removing yourself from me?" She scrambled up off of him, stepping on his leg in the process. She squealed and jumped back. Thankfully Tamaki and the twins were in the back room getting changed and hadn't seen this. She started to run off to the back room, and then stopped when Kyoya spoke. "Haruhi, you owe me an extra 30,000 yen. This brings your total to…" "Kyoya senpai? I REALLY don't want to know my total. I'll just imagine that it is some amazingly huge amount that I can't even begin to comprehend, ok?" Kyoya laughed mirthlessly. "Go and get changed then. We don't want the guests to be kept waiting… And Haruhi? Don't be late again. Otherwise your debt might… mmm, triple overnight…" He turned and walked off, busily writing in his little black notebook. Suddenly the door to the dressing room was flung open, and Tamaki came running out dressed in Greek style clothing. He ran towards Haruhi and before she could escape, he had her in a tight hug. "Can't… breathe… Tama… ki…" He immediately dropped her, and she tumbled onto the floor. She staggered up and glared at Tamaki. Two arms snaked around her waist, and a voice purred seductively into her ear. "Haruhi, would you come over to…" Another voice chimed in, in perfect sync with the other one. "Our house and model for us?" She frowned. "No." "But Haru…" "I said NO, Hikaru and Kaoru!" She ran into the dressing room and slammed the door in their faces. She turned to the clothes rack. On it hung a long white robe, and on the shelf above it was a crown of Laurel leaves. She sighed and muttered something about stupid rich people. She slipped it on, and walked outside. Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting for her and they each slipped an arm around her. They leaned toward her and whispered in her ear softly, "Very nice. Now about coming over to our house to mo…" "STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS INNOCENT DAUGHTER YOU NASTY PERVERTED TWINS!" shouted Tamaki. "The twins laughed and slunk toward Tamaki. "Boss…" purred Hikaru… "You know it isn't that she is innocent and you don't anyone to defile her. You just want to kiss her yourself." Tamaki stopped. "Of course I want to kiss her. I also want to hug her, and protect her, and take her on walks. Any normal loving father would want to do those things." Said Tamaki, completely missing the point. Hikaru and Kaoru both smacked their heads. "OH!" shouted Tamaki, startling everyone, even Kyoya. Hunny dropped his cake and Kyoya almost dropped his pen. "What is it, boss?" Asked Kaoru. "We are going to…" He was interrupted by the doors opening and the guests pouring in. The twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi all scrambled to their places. Hosting went slower than usual that day. Haruhi was glad when it finally ended. She was about to leave when Tamaki shouted at everyone. "As I was saying before club started, we are going to go on a trip to Mori's family resort. The one that isn't open to the public. Just us hosts, no clients or anything." Haruhi stood up indignantly. "I will NOT go, Tamaki senpai! Some people, like me, have things they have to do." Kaoru leaned over. "Like what?" he asked. "Cleaning your house, shopping? Studying?" Haruhi glared at him. "As a matter of fact yes. So I am NOT going." Kyoya glanced up. If I took off 20% of your debt, would you go willingly?" She glared at him and finally mumbled yes. "GREAT!" shouted Tamaki. "We leave tomorrow at three thirty so pack tonight!" She sighed, knowing that if she didn't go willingly she would be kidnapped. She gathered up her stuff, then ran out of the room towards home and no hosts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, Idk how long this story will be. I'm just making it up as I go along. No clue how long or short it will be. Please review And thanks to my first reviewer! I was so happy hehe. And please tell me if the spacing is better this time…. Reviews make me happy and inspired so if you like my story… you know what to do :) :)

When Haruhi got home, she talked to Ranka about going. Of course he said yes, but to stay away from the blond idiot. She then ran into her room, and grabbed a suitcase. She neatly stacked everything into the suitcase, and set it by the door. Then, she did her homework, and then climbed into bed. _ I hate them… _was her last conscious thought.

At three AM, she awoke to a pounding on her door. "HARUHI! WAKE UP!" shouted Tamaki. She drug herself out of bed and threw on some khaki shorts and a dark blue t shirt, and some flip flops, She grabbed her suitcase and staggered out the door.

When she reached the car, the door was open, so she stumbled inside. Hikaru and Kaoru were busy drawing on Kyoya's face with a magic marker, Hunny was eating cake, and Mori was holding Usa-chan so he didn't get messy. She sat down next to Kyoya, which was the closest seat to her. She glared at the twins, and mumbled something about killing them if the magic marker ever got near her in any way. Then she fell asleep.

The next thing she knew someone was shaking her. She reached out sleepily and swatted whoever it was shaking her. Tamaki shrieked and fell backwards, mumbling about his rebellious daughter. Someone else then shook her, and she slapped him away too. She sat up angrily. It had been so warm and comfortable there. She opened her eyes, and realized that she had been snuggling into Kyoya. She jumped up hastily, knocking Tamaki over in her haste to get away from Kyoya. "Kyo-Kyoya senpai. I'm so sorry. I-I…" She turned around and jumped out of the car.

7 men were there. One of them bowed. "Fujioka san, so very nice to see you. If you will follow me." He hoisted up her bags and walked towards the resort. She paused, then ran after him. She followed him into the house, and then into her room. She opened her suitcase, and glanced inside. She gasped. "Oh no they DIDN'T!" she shrieked. Every single item of clothing was either pink, frilly, lacy, or revealing. Her dad must have gotten a call from the host club. She turned and stalked out the door muttering something about stupid rich people.

When she stepped out the door, the other hosts were nowhere to be seen. Neither was their car. She walked around back, and gasped. There was a huge deck with a pool, and there was Jasmine growing along the fence line in abundance. There were arches that led out to paths that led out to who knows where. They were full of the ivy as well. Around the pool and on each post were small unscented candles. They weren't lit yet, seeing as it was only about 2:00 PM, but the effect was still mesmerizing. She was so focused on how pretty it was that she didn't notice the twins sneak up behind her.

Their arms slid around her waist. She jumped and they laughed. "What do you want?" she asked bluntly. "Tamaki wants to see us in the den." They answered, purring in her ear. She sighed and followed them.

Tamaki was standing in the middle of the room on the table waiting for them. As soon as he saw them walk into the room he smiled really big. The smile instantly dropped. "MOMMY TELL THOSE NASTY TWINS TO KEEP THEIR HANDS OFF HARUHI!" he screamed. Kyoya didn't even blink. "Tamaki if you don't tell us why we are here for your 'emergency meeting' then I am going to leave." Said Haruhi. He frowned and started to cry, but stopped when Haruhi gave him an annoyed you-better-hurry-up-and-spill-whatever-it-is-that-you-need-to-or-else look.

"Since it is too late to go today," he began. "we will be going on a hike tomorrow. Better get some sleep because we are leaving at 6:00 AM sharp." Kyoya and Haruhi's heads both snapped up. "WHAT?" snarled the shadow king and Haruhi both snarled. Tamaki shrank back. "7:00?" he whimpered.


	3. Chapter 3

She was sitting in her room listening to some music, loud and booming. She was laying on her stomach, when all of a sudden her bed bounced violently. She sat up like a shot and shrieked. "Who…? Hikaru? You moron. What do you want?" He shrugged. "I wanted to tell you… that… um… GOOD NIGHT!" He blushed madly and jumped up and ran half way across the room.

Suddenly he stopped short. "Well, I wanted to tell you that I… I… I like you." He blurted. Haruhi smiled. "Oh. I like you too." He shook his head. "No. I mean I-I _really_ like you." "Me too." She replied, still not getting it. He sighed. "No, Haruhi I…"

He walked back over to her. "I like you. Like like you. Do I have to spell it out for you?" "She frowned. "You already said you liked me. I li…" Hikaru leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. She fell back on the bed from shock, which made Hikaru lose his balance too and topple over on her. They opened their eyes at the same time. "Will you be my girlfriend, Haruhi?"

(A/N: I SO SO SO loved writing the Hika-Haru scene LOL. Sorry if it is OOC. Also, the guys don't know about Haruhi's fear of thunder and lightning so…)

Thae next three days it was storming, so they all stayed inside. Tamaki was very disappointed but he vowed that the first clear day they would go on a hike. Finally, it cleared up and Tamaki said that the next morning they would be going on that hike.

It was 7:oo in the morning when Tamaki crept into Haruhi's room. "Haruhiiii, wake uuup!" he said. She groaned and reached out, grabbed her alarm clock and chucked it at him. He dodged it, and jumped on her bed. "Haruhi, please?" She grunted, and sat up slowly. Then opened her eyes, and found her nose almost touching Tamaki's.

"AAAH!" she shrieked. "TAMAKI WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU MORON WHAT WERE YOU DOING ON MY BED?" He zoomed straight to his dark emo corner and began cultivating mushrooms. She sighed and got up, and dragged him out the door. She then went to the closet.

She growled angrily when she saw the rows of frills and pink. She hunted through the clothes till she found some faded jeans with pink butterflies on them, and a light pink t shirt. She started towards the door only to be stopped by Hikaru. "Hey Haruhi." He grabbed her hand and walked out with her.

When she got out front, everyone was out, even Kyoya. The twins were cowering behind Mori, and Tamaki had a black eye. She looked at him questioningly, but he only shrugged. Kaoru came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Shadow King has better aim than you, Haruhi." "Let's go!" shouted Tamaki.

It was about noon when they reached a small waterfall about three quarters up the mountain. (A/N: idk if Mori's resort truly IS halfway up a mountain, but in this story it is. Are there even any mountains in Japan? I'm too lazy to look it up lol) They were at the bottom of the waterfall, and Hikaru and Kaoru and Kyoya were climbing up to the top. There was a ledge that jutted out over the water where you could jump off if the water was deep enough, which it was.

Haruhi got everyones backpacks out and started to set out the food, when she was interrupted by a shout. "HIKARU!" shouted Kaoru, who was about half way up to the waterfall. Kyoya was at the top looking down with a horrified expression on his face. She heard a splash and looked down. Nothing. She looked back up at Kyoya, whose shirt was now off. She frowned. He wasn't going to… He dove into the water, graceful as anyone could be. Suddenly it clicked.

Hikaru must have done something to annoy Kyoya and now Kyoya was going to kill him… But Kyoya wouldn't go so far as to jump would he? No, he would just ruin the Hitachiin name, or ruin Hikaru's grades, or post pictures of him on the site. So why was he jumping too? She looked at Mori and Hunny who had just ran past her. Mori suddenly wheeled and looked at her.

Hikaru just fell off the cliff. It's deep enough, but he hasn't come up as soon as he should have. Don't worry, Kyoya will get him. Haruhi paled, and ran to the water, and jumped in. Kyoya finally broke the surface, a lifeless form in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi paled even more. "Hi-Hikaru?" she started to run to him, but Mori grabbed her. He shook his head. "If you move him, you might hurt him more." Said Hunny. She ran back to the bags and started rooting through them. She got to Kyoya's and grabbed his phone out. Thankfully there was signal.

She started thumbing through it, when a hand closed over it. Kaoru pulled it out of her hands and called Kyoya's secret police. He barked some commands, followed by Kyoya shouting for them to hurry up. Hikaru had coughed up some water but was still unconscious.

A/N: (Can people cough up water and still be unconscious? Shrug it's a story… SURE IT CAN! Btw, inspiration comes from reviews, tsumetai yoru, and bokura no love style. Two amazing songs… listen to them… so awesome)

An hour later they were all in a helicopter following another helicopter that held Hikaru and Kyoya. They were all silent and grim.

As soon as the helicopter was down, Haruhi leapt out the door, only to be grabbed again by Mori. She snarled at him and tried to yank away. Needless to say, her attempts were futile. "He needs to get checked out and settled before people go barging in on him." said Mori. She stopped and her jaw hit the floor. "You can talk?"

Mori rolled his eyes and Hunny laughed. She frowned and sat down on a chair to wait. Tamaki had been strangely quiet. But now he spoke up. "I'll take you home Haruhi. You can come back tomorrow." He saw she was about to hesitate, so he shook his head. "I'll have Kyoya ban you from this hospital if you don't" (Oh that was so ooc)

Mori, Hunny, and Kaoru dashed to the elevator as soon as Haruhi and Tamaki was out of sight. As soon as the doors opened they flung themselves out and down the hall to Hikaru's room. He was sitting up talking to Kyoya.

"…be very mad at you when she finds out you did this on purpose. I can't believe you roped me into this." Said Kyoya. Hikaru sighed. "I don't know if she loves me or not. The way I see it, anyone would be concerned and ask if I am ok, maybe come see me. So I think that if she really loves me she will come see me as much as Kaoru will. Maybe." He sighed again.

"How did she take it when Tamaki made her go home?" Kaoru laughed. "Well, she looked as if she could take Mori, even Hunny. I'm not sure if we will see the boss again." Hikaru smiled again, wider this time.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "By the way, Hikaru, this little fiasco of yours will cost you 50,000 yen. " Hikaru's mouth dropped. "WHAT?" he shouted. "Keeep your voice down or I will have the nurse come and sedate you." Said Kyoya mildly. Hikaru glared at him.

It was three AM and Haruhi had not slept at all. (A/N: Italic is thought, kay?) _It is morning. And they said I could see him tomorrow. This counts as tomorrow right? And I doubt they stayed overnight so it should be safe to assume that Kyoya won't be mad if I do go._ She got up and got dressed quickly, and went outside. Quickly she hailed a cab and gave him directions.

"Master Kyoya? She has just left her house in a cab. Shall I follow it?" he paused and listened for a moment. "Of course sir, I shall follow her." He crossed the street and got in a small car.

Haruhi paid the cab and quickly went inside the hospital. At the desk, the receptionist asked her who she was visiting, and then handed her a map to help her find her way more easily. She wondered why she needed a map, then thought, _Oh. Duh, this IS Kyoya-senpai's hospital. Of COURSE I need a map._

On the way to Hikaru's room, she stopped a doctor and asked him if he knew anything about Hikaru. He nodded. "I am afraid he looks pretty bad. Right now we aren't sure when he will wake up. It could be any minute, or it could be months from now. She thanked him and started to run through the halls.

She found Hikaru's room a few minutes later, and knocked on the door quietly. No one answered her, so she slipped in quietly to the dimly lit room. Hikaru was on his back, in a hospital gown. The blanket had fallen off of him and was partially on the floor. She crossed the room and picked up the blanket and put it in the dirty clothes basket that was partially down the hall.

She came back with another blanket, which she draped over him gently. She then leaned over and brushed his hair out of his face. She sat down on the bed gently, and took his hand in hers. She started to cry for the first time since the 'accident'.

"Hikaru." She murmured. "You have to wake up. The host club needs you. Kaoru needs you. _I_ need you. Please be okay. Please wake up. I never told you, but… I am so glad you told me that you liked me

. Now, I don't know how or why I never realized it sooner. But I like you too. I have always liked you, I think. But I only realized it a little bit ago." She shifted on the bed, and laid down softly. "Hikaru, please don't die." She murmured heartbrokenly. "You can't die. I-I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

She laid her head on his chest and hugged him, snuggling closer. Without thinking, he began to stroke her hair softly. She didn't notice at first, but when she did, she shot up. "Hi-Hikaru?" He sighed. "Hey." She stared at him in confusion. "I-I thought you were…"

He wrapped his arms around her carefully. "I'm sorry. I just pretended that I had fallen because I…" He didn't get a chance to finish. Haruhi pulled back and slapped him hard across the face.

"YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT DIE!" He hung his head in shame, his hair falling into his eyes. He looked up slowly. "I am so sorry, Haruhi. I didn't…" "Save it, Hikaru!" she shouted. "I cannot believe you did that to me."

She paused for breath. "And don't you dare talk to me. At school or otherwise. If you try to find me after school, or if you even LOOK at me at school, you will wish that you crossed Kyoya instead." With this, she stalked out of the room, leaving Hikaru sitting there speechless.

She ran down the hall angrily, and turned a corner sharply. She smacked right into Kyoya. "Did you know about that?" she asked. "Know about what?" he asked, making a mental note that she didn't apologize for running into him again.

"HIKARU!" she shouted. "Oh, that. Yes, he spoke to me about it." "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted. "You unbelievably rich idiot!" She slapped him across the face too. His face snapped to the side, and his glasses flew off his face and crashed into the wall.

They both looked at the shattered glasses, and then Haruhi ran out of the hospital, tears streaming down her face.

(A/N: OOH THIS WAS SO TERRIBLEEEE! I rewrote it once, but didn't try rewriting it again bc I just felt that I could never get it right. Sigh. I hope ya'll like it. REVIEW!)


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi ran and ran, not caring where she went. She just ran, crying, She finally collapsed on a bench somewhere. She didn't even notice when it started raining.

She was soaked before she noticed it. She had finally stopped crying and now just sat there thinking. She checked her phone but it was dead. She glanced at her watch. It was 3:52. She stood up and began to wander aimlessly down the streets. She didn't even notice the thunder.

It was 6:30 when she finally made it home. It had stopped raining and the sun was now shining brightly.

She went inside, to see Ranka sitting on the couch not doing anything. "Dad?" He jumped up. "Haruhi! OHMYGOODNESS I have to call Kyoya and Hikaru. They are worried sick."

She jumped up. "NO! Let them worry. I hope they drive themselves crazy with worry. And I am NOT going to school either." Ranka sat down, surprised by her outburst. "They told me what happened. Hikaru said he did it only beca…" "I don't care why he did it. Don't talk to me about any of them. Especially Hikaru."

She turned and stalked towards her room. "AND IF ANYONE ASKS TELL THEM YOU DIDN'T FIND ME! DON'T MENTION THAT I CAME HOME EITHER OKAY?" She hollered. Ranka sighed and sank farther down into the couch.

Kyoya had at least three hundred guys out looking for Haruhi, but still no sign of her. He called Ranka again. "Sorry Kyoya, I still haven't been able to find her." He said. "Ok, Ranka. Call me if anything new pops up." Kyoya hung u before Ranka could reply.

He turned to the rest of the host club. She came back home early this morning. She wants no visitors, so she won't get any. Understood?" Everyone nodded fearfully. The Shadow King turned and stalked out of the room. "I _told_ you that was a bad idea Hika-chan." Said Hunny.

Mori grunted in agreement. Kaoru slid an arm around his brother's shoulder. "It'll be ok, Hikaru. "Hikaru sighed. "I don't know, Kaoru. I just don't know."

The next two weeks were miserable for Hikaru. Haruhi wouldn't even look at him. Tamaki walked over to Kyoya. "Do you think it is safe to say that their relationship is over?" he asked. Kyoya looked up, rolled his eyes, and threw his eraser at him.

Tamaki was shot straight to his dark emo corner, where his unending supply of mushroom seeds awaited him. (A/N: I can't remember what the seeds are called…. Ugh.)

That night Hikaru and Kaoru lay in bed. Hikaru rolled over and spoke into the darkness. "What should I do, Kaoru? I think she hates me now. I can't bear it much longer, Kao."

Kaoru sighed. "You idiot. Go tell her how you feel. Tell her you love her and that you are sorry. Tell her everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. Don't leave out your insecurities, your fears. Forget your pride for a little while, okay? Tell her."

Then Kaoru rolled over in the bed and was soon snoring softly. Hikaru didn't sleep for a long long time.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Haruhi wasn't there. She wasn't there the next two days either. The fourth day, Hikaru was so worried, that when he saw she wasn't there, he walked out. Kaoru jumped up and followed him.

"Where are you going, Hikaru?" he asked. "I am going to go and see Haruhi." Kaoru stopped and spun Hikaru around. "What? Kyoya told us to stay away, remember?" Hikaru shrugged. "So? I am going to go and see my girlfriend." He walked past him, and out the door.

Outside the limo was waiting. He got in. "Hitachiin Manor." He ordered the driver tersely. Minutes later he peeled out of the driveway in a silver sports car. He gunned the engine and screeched to a stop outside Haruhi's apartment ten minutes later.

When he got to the door, Ranka answered. "Oh hello, Kaoru! How are you?" "I'm Hikaru." Said Hikaru. The door suddenly slammed in his face. "I'm just kidding." He called out. "It's Kaoru. The door opened. "Well then come on in, Kaoru." Hikaru stepped inside the house.

"Where is she?" Asked Hikaru. "She hasn't been at school lately." Ranka clapped his hands. "A friend of ours needed some help for a week and Haruhi volunteered." "Oh." Said Hikaru. "Where at?" Ranka smiled. "Kyoto!"

After hastily departing from Ranka's house, Hikaru shot through town like a rocket. He skidded to a stop and threw himself out of the car. He dashed to the front door of the house that had the address that Ranka had given him.

He knocked on the door, and waited impatiently. Finally, a young girl, probably eleven or twelve, came to the door. "Hello, beautiful. Is Haruhi Fujioka here?" She shook her head. "No. She is at the restaurant helping out my parents."

Hikaru smiled and pulled out a rose, taken from who knows where, and handed it to her. "Where is the restaurant? I am very hungry today." She smiled, and gave him directions. He smiled even wider. "Thank you. Goodbye." She waved and shut the door.

When he arrived at the restaurant, he paused for breath. The restaurant was a small place, but pretty. He took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

(A/N: I'm debating between having Haruhi in a cute dress with a frilly apron, or leaning on the counter talking to a boy, who has his hand on hers. Any input? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hope you like and sorry that this one was so short…)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Sorry it was predictable, Ouran123. And on that chapter, I was planning on them making up and everything being ok, but im dragging it out, this is too much fun! Thank you all my lovely viewers and especially my reviewers. Love you guys! Keep reviewing!)

The door shut behind him with a clang. Haruhi turned away from her position at the counter where a young man was standing, his hand over hers. She was wearing a pretty red, plaid dress, with a pretty white apron over it. "Welcome to… Hikaru?" He looked at her, then where the guys hand was resting on hers, then back to her face.

He didn't move for a second, then he turned and rushed out the door. _Too late! You idiot! Stupid brainless idiot!_ He berated himself mentally.

He heard the door clang behind him, but didn't think anything of it. He ran towards his car hurriedly. "Hikaru! Please don't run…. I'm not as… fast… as you." Called a voice behind him.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "It's not what you think, Hika. He's…" Hikaru held up his hand. "I came to tell you that I am sorry. Because I am. It was stupid and immature.

But I didn't know if you loved me, so I thought that if I was 'hurt' that if you came to see me in the hospital a lot, and not just once or twice, that I would know. And when you came so early in the morning, you almost caught me.

Kyoya called and said you had left your apartment and that you would be there any minute. I had just laid back down when you walked in.

And when you said that you loved me…" His voice had dropped lower and was now husky with emotion. "I couldn't pretend anymore." He turned and his golden eyes looked deep into her brown ones.

"Haruhi, I am SO sorry. I hope you will forgive me, but I have to go now. I hope you and he work out." "Hikaru! It's not what…" He shook his head. "I'll see you later, Haruhi." She scowled at him. "Fine. Go. Leave. I don't care." She turned and stalked back inside.

"YOU BIG DOLT!" shouted Kaoru. "YOU ARE SO STUPID! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU FINALLY FOUND HER AND THEN WHEN YOU SAW HER WITH SOMEONE AND STORMED OUT?

AND THEN WHEN SHE CHASED AFTER YOU TO EXPLAIN, YOU BRUSHED HER OFF AND LEFT? ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE A HITACHIIN? A TRUE HITACHIIN WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID!"

Hikaru sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. "Kaoru what am I…" "NO! DON'T TALLK TO ME!" he shouted. "I could KILL you right now. Every single guy in the host club, with the exception of maybe Hunny, would die to get where you are at right now.

And then you have to go and mess it up! IDIOT!"

Hikaru sighed. "I'm sorry." Kaoru walked over to him. "Hey." He said softly. "Tell her that, not me." Then he left.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: siiiigh… my chapters are getting laaame… lol oh well you guys seem to think they r ok. And sorry I wrote the other chapter before ppl could give me opinions. I was bored so….)

Haruhi sighed for the umpteenth time. Her soup was cold from sitting there for four hours without being touched. (She seriously needs to think of something to do.) She stirred it lazily again. Someone banged on the door and she jumped, but didn't go answer it.

The person at the door banged again. "Haruhi Fujioka, if you don't open this door right now I will triple your debt. No, scratch that. I will quadruple it." called Kyoya. Haruhi sighed, went to the door and opened it. Then slammed it shut again.

"Quadrupled!" She opened the door again. "Senpai you said open the door. You mentioned nothing of keeping it open or letting you in. Go away." She started to shut the door, so he stuck his foot in the way.

"Haruhi, it seems that Tamaki wants to see the host club. Also, this is for Ranka." He handed her an envelope. She looked at him curiously. "Open it and I… need I say more?" She shrugged and tossed it on the coffee table. "If that's all…" she hinted.

He brushed past her. "I also was told to…" he paused, and whirled. Quickly, he grabbed her. She squeaked and began to struggle. "Kyo-Kyoya-senpai!" He picked her up bridal style, and carried her to her room.

There, he set her on the bed. She backed up to the middle of the bed, and watched him warily. He walked to her closet and began rifling through it. He quickly threw a bunch of clothes into a basket that was handily nearby, and then went to her dresser. He grabbed a bunch of underwear and bras.

He was about to shut the drawer, when something caught his eye. He reached in and pulled out a wrinkled little package. It was addressed to "Our toy."

He shrugged, and ripped it open. A set of silky red underwear with white lace trim fell out, as did a bra that matched. (A/N: Idiot twins…)

He chuckled and tossed them in too. He then picked up the basket and handed it to Haruhi. When she looked at him strangely he merely shrugged. "Well I'M not going to carry it." he said. "Out."

Four hours later they were at Kyoya's beach house. "Go in and get settled. There are three bed rooms. Yours is the middle one. She had long since learned that it was useless to argue, so she silently complied.

When she walked into the house, she gasped. It was _nothing_ like any of the other beach houses. This one was simple, homey. She took the stairs to the second, (and top) floor. She went into the middle room, and shut the door.

A hand reached out, and locked the door. Someone went to stand in front of it. "Hi-Hikaru?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hikaru indicated that she should sit down on the bed. She purposely sat down on one of the low chairs to the right of the bed, and closed her eyes. "Ok, why did Kyoya kidnap me and bring me here to see you?" she asked.

Hikaru shrugged. "Probably to shut me and Kaoru up. And also so we wouldn't tell Tamaki that he was going to quit Host Club."

Haruhi's eyes widened dramatically. "He-he's quitting Host Club?" She stammered. "Nah, but he doesn't want the boss to text him and call him a billion times. Email either. But enough of that. I had Kyoya bring you here because I need to talk to you.

I need to tell you a few things. One." He held up one finger. "I love you. Two." He held up another finger. "I am so so sorry. Can you possibly ever forgive me?" His golden eyes were big and round with emotion. They looked wet. He blinked, and when his lashes came back up, they were wet too.

Haruhi studied him for a long time. Finally she nodded. "Yes." She said softly.

He held up a third finger. "Three. When I saw you at the restaurant with that guy, I was so mad, and hurt, and jealous. I ran away and acted like an idiot." "Hikaru no, you were jus…" He held up his other hand. "Please. Let me finish." She fell silent.

"As I said, I was stupid and ran away. You tried to tell me something, but I brushed you off and didn't let you say what you needed to. That is part of why I had you brought here." He paused, and looked at her expectantly.

She sighed, and began. "First of all, the boy at the restaurant is named Akihiro. And he and I are just friends. Well, more than friends actually." Hikaru paled. "He is my third cousin twice removed!" He sighed visibly. Haruhi, of course, was completely oblivious to what she had just made Hikaru think.

And two, if you EVER do that to me again, I promise you I will never speak to you again." Something seemed to have suddenly dawned on Haruhi. "Hey you said earlier that you brought me here partially to listen to me. What is the other reason you brought me here?" she asked.

He got up and stood in front of her. He slowly bent down, and whispered in her ear. "To do this." AND THEN HE BIT HER IN THE NECK AND STARTED TO SUCK HER BLOOD BECAUSE HE IS SECRETLY A VAMPIRE!

(A/N: Nah, just kidding. CLIFFIE! Sorry, just felt like a cliffie! Ooh, what did Hikaru-senpai bring her to a cute little hotel in the middle of nowhere for? On a beach! WITH SEXY UNDERWEAR!)


	11. Chapter 11

He turned and walked towards the huge windows on the east side of the house. He pulled back the drapes, and Haruhi gasped. There was a balcony, with magnolias in the center of the table, and it was set with simple china. A simple white tablecloth covered the table, and ivy was wrapped along the balcony rails.

She walked to the door beside the windows and stepped out. On their plates were ootoro, fried noodles, shrimp, and salad. She gasped and turned back to Hikaru. "Hi-Hikaru. How… What…?" she stammered. He leaned against the door frame lazily. "You forgot when and where." He smiled. "Come. Let's eat."

After dinner, they sat on Haruhi's bed and talked long into the night. Around four AM, Hikaru crept off to his own bedroom, and there they slept till noon. When they got back, Hikaru rushed straight home. "Kaoru!" he yelled. He rushed into their bedroom that they shared, and finally found Kaoru.

He rushed to his brother's side. "I did it." He said simply. Kaoru smiled. "I always knew you would."

(A/N: Sorry it is so short and I hoped everyone enjoyed my little fanfic. It was my first and sincerely hope that ya'll thought it was ok. Thank you so much to all my readers, and more importantly, my reviewers! Thanks for the support! )


End file.
